


I've Got This

by safety_dancer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rated T for language, shirabu and taichi are assholes but theyre helpful assholes, yamagata is in Love and he struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: "So, Yamagata-san," Kawanishi says, "What's it like? Being in love.""Excuse me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_My_Characters_Are_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/gifts).



> EMILY I HOPE U ENJOY THIS IM HAVING A GREAT TIME WRITING IT. ILY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me in rarepair hell u wont regret it

“So, Yamagata-san,” Kawanishi says, “What's it like? Being in love.”

Hayato startles at the question, choking on a mouthful of water as he turns to fix the second year with a perplexed stare. “Excuse me?”

Kawanishi twirls a volleyball on the tip of his index finger, watching its colors blur together as it spins. “Let me rephrase that,” he says in a bored tone, “What's it like being in love with _Goshiki_?”

Hayato’s eyes widen and cut across the gym to where Goshiki is practicing spikes against Tendou’s blocking. “I don't- what the _fuck_ \- who said-”

“Ushijima-san was the first to mention it,” Kawanishi interrupts, glancing at Hayato before returning his attention to the ball in his hands. “He noted that you've been distracted lately; he's seen you ‘studying’ Goshiki, and you need to ‘make sure you're not letting it interfere with practice.’ His words, not mine.”

Hayato opens his mouth, but words fail him, so he snaps it shut with an audible _click_ of his teeth, and runs a hand through his hair agitatedly. “Fuck,” is all he can say, “ _Fuck_.”

“How long?” Kawanishi asks suddenly, meeting Hayato’s eyes, his own holding some curiosity.

“What?”

“How long have you liked him? I mean, it was only obvious to me _after_ Ushijima said something, which was about a week ago.”

“Uh-” Hayato shifts on his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. “I don't know? For a while, I guess. He's just-” He pauses, his eyes finding Goshiki’s on the other side of the gym. The future ace gives him a cheerful grin and an enthusiastic thumbs up, and Hayato returns the gesture with a soft expression. “He's special to me,” he finishes quietly.

Blowing out a long sigh, he turns around and jabs a finger at Kawanishi's chest, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You say one _goddamn word_ about this, and I'll make sure Coach gives you extra practice for _a month_.”

Kawanishi holds his hands up placatingly, his expression remaining neutral as he says, “Wouldn't dream of it. But one question; when do you plan on confessing? It has to be soon because I made a bet with Shirabu that I would really like to win.”

“You fucking _what_?”

 

[/]

 

It's a few days later before the subject of Hayato’s (nonexistent!) love life is brought up again. This time, it's Shirabu who mentions it. They're sitting across from each other in the cafeteria, waiting for Kawanishi to join them before they start eating.

“So,” Shirabu starts, drawing out the word in a way that has Hayato immediately suspicious. “How are things?”

“They're… fine. Why?”

“No reason,” Shirabu says, his face the picture of perfect innocence. “Y’know, Taichi and I were talking yesterday-”

“What did that fucker say?”

“-we were talking, and decided that you're a little pathetic--I mean that in the most _respectful_ way--and so we've decided to help you.”

“What? No.” Hayato shakes his head forcefully. “I do _not_ need your kind of ‘help'. Thanks, but no thanks.”

Shirabu hums and props his elbows on the table’s surface, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He smiles faintly, and for some reason, the look is incredibly intimidating. “Well, that's unfortunate,” he says, “Because what you think you don't need is irrelevant to me.”

“Listen here, you little-”

“Hey guys,” Kawanishi interrupts smoothly, taking the seat to Shirabu’s left. “What’d I miss?”

“Oh, nothing,” Shirabu says airily, “Yamagata-san was just asking me for some relationship advice.”

“I was doing _no such thing_ , you absolute fucking-”

“He was asking me about suitable places to have a date,” Shirabu continues, smiling at Kawanishi, acting as if Hayato wasn't sitting right there. “What do you suggest, Taichi?”

“Hmm,” Kawanishi taps his chopsticks thoughtfully against the edge of his bento, “Well, he should definitely go with something more original. Like, don't go see a movie; that's kinda lame.”

“Agreed.”

“Maybe the park? Or…”

Hayato slams his hands on the table, grabbing the second years’ attention instantly. “Guys,” he says lowly, “Look, I get that you're actually trying to help, and I appreciate that despite the fact that you're both complete assholes. But, I can't- I don't- I don't even know if he'll _want_ to go out with me. He probably only thinks of me as a teammate and an upperclassmen.”

Shirabu scoffs, looking at Hayato like he's a tenth level idiot. “Are you kidding me? He adores you. Not sure why, since you're being such an ass to me while I'm trying to _help you_ , but I mean. He looks at you like you hung the moon and stars; are you telling me you haven't noticed that? My god, Taichi can you believe this? He's so _stupid_.”

Hayato blinks, staring at Shirabu blankly.

“I think you broke him.”

“Remind me to never fall in love. Look at him. Pathetic. Anyway, so now that that foolishness is out of the way, we still need to think of a good date.”

Hayato is only half listening to them; his mind is a little stuck on _“he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars.”_ That- that can't be right, can it? Goshiki might look at Ushiwaka that way, as much as he admires their ace, but to look at _Hayato_ like that? Yeah, right.

“Earth to Yamagata-san.” Kawanishi says, snapping his fingers impatiently, “Hey, are you gonna help us brainstorm or what?”

“I-” Hayato sighs, slumping forward in defeat. “I might as well. What’ve I got to lose.”

“Wow, _love_ that enthusiasm.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Kawanishi. I'm still processing that I'm really gonna fucking do this. I’m actually gonna _ask him out_ , oh my _god_.”

“That's the spirit,” Shirabu says, grinning and patting Hayato’s hand. “And hey! I just remembered; Goshiki likes to ice skate. You could take him out to the rink this weekend.”

Hayato nods slowly, considering it. “Fuck if I know how to skate, though,” he mutters.

“Do it for Goshiki,” Kawanishi says seriously, causing Shirabu to snort. “We could come with you, y’know, for moral support.”

“I don't want _either_ of you in the near vicinity,” Hayato says, pointing a threatening finger at the pair. “Don't even fucking _think_ about it.”

“He's right, Taichi,” Shirabu says, “He needs to do this on his own. He needs to prove himself a man.”

“Amen.”

“I _swear to god,_ you two.” Hayato runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “Alright, so. Ice skating. This Saturday. Tonight I'll ask Ushiwaka to let Goshiki and I lock up after practice, and I can ask him out then.”

“Sounds good,” Shirabu says, giving a thumbs up. “You’ve got this, Yamagata-san.”

“I’ve got this,” Hayato repeats to himself firmly, “I’ve _got_ this.”

 

[/]

 

Practice that evening goes smoothly; Hayato refused to think of anything other than volleyball, volleyball, volleyball. Only towards the end of the session does he begin to _really_ feel nervous; his stomach is in knots and his palms are sweaty. He fiddles with the keys in his pocket, having already explained to Ushiwaka why he wanted to lock up tonight (and _damn_ , if that hadn't been one of the most _embarrassing_ things he's _ever_ done in his entire life).

“Good luck, Yamagata-san,” Shirabu whispers sweetly as he and Kawanishi pass by on their way out, practice having finally ended for the day.

“Good _bye_ , Shirabu,” Hayato mumbles, discreetly flipping him off. “See you later, Kawan- wait, hey Goshiki, don't leave yet, okay?”

Goshiki pauses in the doorway, looking back in confusion. “O-okay!” He says quickly, taking a step back.

Shirabu snickers and grabs Kawanishi’s arm, tugging the blocker along behind him as he heads out the door. “And that's our cue,” he says snidely. “We're off. See you guys tomorrow.”

Now that the gym is empty but for Goshiki and himself, Hayato clears his throat, moving to gather up the balls strewn about the court. “I need your help cleaning up tonight,” he says without turning around. He thinks that if he looks at Goshiki now, he might lose his composure.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Goshiki lets his bag drop to the floor, jogging over towards the net, taking it down for the night. “Am… am I in trouble for something?" He asks hesitantly after a moment. "I mean, is that why you asked _me_ to stay behind? If I've done anything wrong I'm really sorry and-”

“What? No, you didn't do anything.” Hayato drops the balls into the basket, swallowing hard before walking over to Goshiki with determination. _I've got this, I've got this, I've_ got _this._ “I wanted to ask you something, actually. Privately.”

Goshiki's eyes go wide and he leans in with a conspiratorial grin. “That means it's super important, right? You can trust me with any secret, Yamagata-senpai!”

Hayato snorts and flicks the tip of Goshiki’s nose. “Not like that. I mean, I was wondering if- maybe you-” The words are caught in his throat and he can barely look Goshiki in the eyes. He sucks in a steadying breath and tries again. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday. With me. Uhm, ice skating?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Goshiki lights up like a firework, buzzing with excitement. “Do you know how to skate? If not, I'll teach you! Oh wow, I get to show an _upperclassmen_ how to do something.” He laughs, and it's probably the most perfect sound Hayato has ever heard. “Who else is going?”

“Uh, actually, it'll just be you and me,” Hayato clarifies quickly.

Goshiki blinks, and then his cheeks are turning a pretty shade of pink, and he slaps a hand over his mouth. “Is Yamagata-senpai asking me out on a _date_?” He asks in a whisper from behind his fingers.

Hayato nods, his own face heating up and his tongue gluing itself to the roof of his mouth.

“Oh,” Goshiki says, and suddenly he’s grinning, a sparkle in his eyes. “ _Oh._ That's- yes! Yes, I'd love to! That sounds- oh my gosh, that sounds _great_. I'm-” He bounces on his heels, bursting with a sudden rush of anxious energy. “What time?”

“I'll pick you up around five? We can get some dinner before heading to the rink.” Hayato smiles hugely. He feels jittery with a mix of relief and pure excitement. _He did it. He was actually taking Goshiki on a_ date _, holy fuck._

“Sure!” Goshiki enthuses, “I'll definitely be ready!”

Maybe it's the pink of Goshiki's cheeks, or the light in his eyes, or maybe it's his stupidly happy grin; Hayato isn't sure, but whatever it is, it has him impulsively leaning in and pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of Goshiki’s lips. “See you then,” he murmurs, as if blood isn't roaring in his ears and his heart isn't attempting to pound its way out of his ribcage. He spins around and continues to clean the gym, ignoring the shaking of his hands and pretending he didn't just fucking _kiss_ Goshiki Tsutomu.

He can't wait for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!! 

**Author's Note:**

> guys. ..., join me in this rarest of rarepair hell.,.. we're having a great time down here we could use the company.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
